Scream my name
by Skovko
Summary: Randy sees, Randy wants, Randy gets. That's usually how it goes. She's just another random woman in another random arena, but they'll share a bed by the end of the night. He's sure of it. When Baron gets in the mix and deliberately steps on her hand, Randy makes his move.


Randy watched the woman on her hands and knees. He killed a groan and moved a leg in front of the other to hide his growing boner. She was down there because she was scrubbing something off the floor, but he pictured her like that in another situation. Naked, sweaty, screaming his name.

He had no idea who she was. Just a cleaning lady in one of the many arenas he passed through. It didn't really matter. What mattered was that she turned him on. Her caramel colored hair was in a thick braid and hang over her left shoulder. Her crystal blue eyes shone bright from afar.

He would love to fuck her. And he would fuck her later. He was sure of it. He never failed when he set his eyes on a target. She was just another woman in another arena, soon to be another woman sharing a bed with him. He watched as Baron walked towards her, stepping on her hand as he walked past her.

"Ouch! Watch it!" She cried out.  
"Shut up or move when a superstar walks by," he said.  
"Asshole!" She mumbled.  
"Care to say that to my face?" He asked.

He crossed his arms and stared down at the woman. He was towering high above her when she looked up. Randy left his spot and walked over to them.

"Beat it, Baron!" He ordered.  
"And if I don't?" Baron asked.  
"Do you honestly think you can go to war with me? I'll always have Hunter on my side. One word from me and you'll be kicked right back down to NXT," Randy said. "So fuck off, little boy!"

Baron stomped away, clearly embarrassed. Randy looked down at the woman on her knees and held out his hand. She took it and allowed him to pull her to her feet.

"Are you alright?" He asked.  
"Yeah, just an asshole being an asshole," she shrugged and looked at her hand. "I'm used to it. Many assholes pass through this place. I'm fine."  
"Let me see," he said.

He took her hand and studied it. There was no mark left by Baron. He looked in her eyes, smiled his best smile, and kissed her hand. Her cheeks turned slightly red.

"Go out with me tonight," he said.  
"What?" She asked.  
"Let me make it up to you," he said.  
"You did nothing wrong," she said.  
"But still," he said. "I help training the rookies around here, and clearly we've all failed with Baron, so I feel kinda guilty. Come on, pretty girl."  
"Pearl," she said. "My name is Pearl. And sure, I'd love to."  
"Pearl," he repeated her name. "Beautiful name. And it fits you. I'll come find you after my match."

It had been too easy. She was sucking up everything he said and did after taking her out. He had been the right mix of flirtatious and gentleman, enough to make her panties soaked. He could see it in her eyes. When he had moved in for a kiss, she had granted it without a fight.

"Let's go home," he mumbled against her lips. "To your place. Let me show you how a man treats a lady."

Again she had granted his wish without a fight. And now he had her where he had dreamed about having her since he spotted her in the arena. On her hands and knees. Naked, sweaty... and soon to scream out his name. He pounded into her, as hard as he could, spanking her ass a couple of times along the way.

"Damn it, Pearl, let me hear you!" He yanked her head back by her hair. "Scream my name, Pearl! Scream my fucking name!"

Her walls clenched him tightly, and for the third time she granted him his wish. She screamed out his name numerous times as he pounded through her orgasm, cumming too by the end as his name dropped one final time from her lips. He let go off her hair, and she slumped down on the bed. He moved out of bed, and she looked at him through tired eyes as he pulled the condom off.

"Will you stay the night?" She asked.  
"Sure thing," he answered. "Just gonna use your toilet."  
"Mmm, hurry back," she said.

She closed her eyes while he walked out to the bathroom. He took his time out there, peeing, washing his hands, studying his face in the mirror, buying himself some extra time. He didn't flush. Instead he tiptoed back, happy to find her asleep. He quietly got dressed while grinning at the sleeping woman. Too fucking easy.

Finally back in his clothes and shoes, he left her house without a note of goodbye. He disposed of the used condom in one of her neighbor's trash can. He knew better than to leave something like that behind. Some women actually had luck impregnating themselves with the help of semen from used condoms. He wasn't that stupid to get himself trapped with what was never supposed to be anything but an easy fuck. He found his phone and called Baron.

"What's up, dirty dog?" Baron asked.  
"Just left her house," Randy said. "Thanks for helping as always."  
"Don't mention it. Was she good?" Baron asked.  
"She was a screamer, and she could take a hard pounding. Yeah, damn good in my book," Randy said.  
"My turn tomorrow," Baron said.  
"Same trick?" Randy asked.  
"If we find someone already down on her knees," Baron chuckled.  
"I can always trip them first," Randy laughed. "I'll see you tomorrow, Baron. Goodnight."  
"Goodnight, dirty dog," Baron said.


End file.
